Many geographic regions around the world experience large daily temperature changes many times a year. For example, daily temperatures in cities such as Shanghai, China during the spring and fall may exhibit large temperature swings from one day to the next. When living in or traveling to these geographic regions, especially during times of the year when large daily temperature swings may occur, determining what type of clothing to wear on a daily basis may be an important question to answer for a person to be comfortable.
Thanks to modern transportation systems, people are traveling to various destinations around the world more frequently. When traveling, a person may seek advice as to what type of clothing to wear at the destination. Such knowledge can avoid the problem of not having the proper clothing to wear to ensure that the person is comfortable during their time at the destination. Knowing what type of clothing to wear for the destination may be especially important when someone travels to a destination in which the temperature or weather varies significantly from where the person lives. Accordingly, it would be helpful to have a more accurate, efficient and intuitive way to determine the type of clothing that is appropriate when traveling to a destination and/or when living in geographical locations in which the temperatures vary on a daily basis.